


Mornings

by acuity



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4930009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acuity/pseuds/acuity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk loves the way Jake looks in the morning; bathed in the subtle warm glow of sunlight and the lavender undertones of the fleeting night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> I can't sleep so I wrote smut.

Dirk loves the way Jake looks in the morning; bathed in the subtle warm glow of sunlight and the lavender undertones of the fleeting night. His messy hair becoming pitch black in the dim light, tan skin shiny with sweat. His mouth agape in mid silent-scream, eyes screwed shut in a fit of pleasure as Dirk's cock drives into him mercilessly. 

Morning sex was nothing new for them. In fact, it was a fairly frequent ever since they had moved in with each other. Dirk wasn't cut out for domesticity, but he was trying his best to adjust for Jake. Always for Jake. He still felt odd waking up to Jake cooking breakfast for him or seeing how their clothes intertwined together in the laundry pile. Dirk never felt as good as he felt when he was with Jake. He figured this was why he was so at peace with the idea of domesticity and why he had come to embrace it. Especially now, when they spent their mornings together wrapped in blanket and carnal bliss. 

"Dirk, I-I…can't…" Jake whimpered, arms wrapped around Dirk's neck, holding tight as if he was holding for dear life. 

"Can't what?" Dirk breathed into his ear in a ragged voice. His fingers pressed further into the tender skin of Jake's hips, not slowing down. There would be marks there hours from now, but they didn't care, not now anyway. 

"P-Please….Ohhhh, so good," Jake sobbed as tears slid down his tan cheeks from the sheer pleasure of it all and Dirk loves it, relishing in the fact that he's the cause of it. 

"Yeah, you just love how my cock pounds into you, don't you?" Dirk just drives into him harder, breathing raggedly by Jake's ear as he picks up the pace. 

"Dirk, please!"

"Please, what? Use your words."

"Ohhhh, you scoundrel." Jake manages before Dirk hits the spot Jake has been so desperately trying to tell him to hit. 

"Aw fuck." Jake throws his head back, exposing the hickey-marbled skin on his neck and yells with wanton abandon. Dirk continues to hit his prostate as Jake becomes an incoherent mess of moans underneath him. He watches him from above, as saliva drips from the corners of Jake's mouth, eyes glazed over before squeezing shut once more. Dirk would never admit he loves the sight of Jake like this, at least not out loud. 

"Yes, oh yes... please more" Jake moans, absent-mindedly licking his lips. 

"Jake you feel so good, god, god damn...you're so tight," Dirk detangles himself from Jake's arms and takes one of jake's legs, and throws it over his shoulder, before sliding back in. The new angle has Jake crooning and Dirk knows he's doing something right. He picks up his pace once more, not letting Jake catch his breath as he continue to drive into him relentlessly. He wraps his hand around Jake's dick and starts pumping, starting slow before he quickens his pace. 

Jake's eyes just about roll behind his head, mouth open in a silent scream as the pleasure he's feeling doubles. He's close, Dirk knows this. He picks up Jake's other leg and throws it over his shoulder, Jake spending no time in hooking them together around Dirk's neck. 

Jake's emerald eyes look even darker in the dimness of the room, but Dirk can see the clouded lust in them. He can see how much Jake wants this and how much he's enjoying himself and just how much Jake wants _him._

He can't help but lean down and take Jake's lips into his own in a heated kiss. Jake reacts immediately as he lowers his legs to hook around Dirk's waist and wrapping his arms around Dirk's neck once more. Dirk swipes his tongue across Jake's lip asking for entrance and Jake obliges without hesitation. The blond wastes no time in entering Jake's mouth licking everywhere he could reach before tangling each other's tongues together. They let go when they can't breathe each other's breath anymore and Dirk latches himself onto Jake's collarbone, sucking another mark onto his skin. 

"Come on baby, come for me" Dirk whispers into his lover's skin, quickening his pace. It doesn't take long for Jake to tense up and yell out Dirk's name as he release his load into Dirk's hand that continues pumping him as Jake rides out his orgasm. It doesn't take long for Dirk to follow since just looking at Jake's face as he peaks is a turn on in itself. He releases his seed deep inside of Jake, slowly riding out his own orgasm to completion. 

Dirk falls on top of Jake leaving fluttering kisses on his neck. Jake can't help but giggle as he brushes his fingers through the blondes sweaty hair. They stay connected for a while longer, both panting as they notice the sun rays enter their window, glazing their room in sunrise. 

"That was..that was excellent" Jake says between breaths. "But please get off me, love, you're heavy." 

Dirk gives him one last kiss on the lips before he eases his way out of Jake, making sure he doesn't hurt him. Jake winces as Dirk pulls out completely, feeling inexplicably hollow, something he's never gotten used. 

Dirk gets up and heads for the bathroom and returns back with a towel in hand. He cleans Jake right up before throwing said towel to a corner in their room. It'll get picked up eventually after all.

"So, do you want to eat breakfast already or go back to sleep?" 

"I say we sleep a tad longer." Jake says with a yawn. 

DIrk smiles at him before kissing him chastely. "Okay, but you have to make breakfast when we wake up." 

"Deal."

Jake turns to his side waiting for Dirk to press himself behind him. He barely registers the kiss Dirk leaves in his hair before sleep claims him once more. 

Dirk could get used to this domesticity, if it means holding jake as he slept. He likes it, he likes this. He loves mornings where everything is bathed in colors and everything is beautiful and the most beautiful thing rests in his arms.


End file.
